


Lovable dork

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Everyone Loves Merlin, Fluff, M/M, S3E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: Y’all remember when the waitress in s3e4 “Gwaine” Called Merlin handsome? Well Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about it
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Lovable dork

Earlier today, Merlin and Arthur took a trip to the tavern, not as the prince and his manservant, but as two peasant mates. There was one thing though, that Arthur couldn't help thinking about...the waitress called Merlin handsome, now it was usually Arthur who got all the attention from strangers, but that's because he's the prince of Camelot, but Merlin, on the other hand, almost everyone Arthur knew had had a crush on him. The first one must have been Guinevere, she always seemed to be looking into his blue eyes, and not very subtly if he may add. Arthur had also noticed multiple serving girls stare at him longingly, and he couldn't blame them, not when Merlin had this wonderful bubbly smile plastered on his face no matter what. Arthur wasn't sure, but this new bloke they met earlier today, Gwaine, definitely seemed to have an eye for Merlin too! Hell! he had even heard two of his knights talking about how they wanted to drag their fingers around in his raven black hair! It pissed Arthur off, why is everyone so bloody interested in his manservant?! What was so special about him? Yes, he did have beautiful blue eyes that people easily got lost in, and the ears, that Arthur kept teasing him about were pretty cute and, oh! Those dashing cheekbones! Nope, Absolutely not, Arthur felt his face go red, Shit! He couldn't be in love with Merlin, he was his best friend! Arthur thought about Merlin's banter, and the nicknames he had given Arthur, he thought about the clumsy boy who had the biggest heart, he thought about Merlin. Arthur banged his head on the desk and cursed. He really was in love with Merlin.


End file.
